Una estrella fugaz vuelve
by Didi love
Summary: Los continuos regaños de las Sailos Star y el abandono de su novio, han vuelto aSerena una chica timida y triste. ¿Pero que pasara si una estrella fugaz cruza la mitad del universo, solo para lograr una sonrisa de su amada?


Los personajes , no son mios, pero espero que les guste esta vision de esta pareja

* * *

Serena se encontraba llorando a solas en la azotea de la escuela, por que las chicas la habían vuelto a regañar por su falta de madures ante los problemas de la vida.

No deseaba que nadie notara que era una niña llorona, pero cuando más se sentía sola una figura conocida apareció ante ella.

Un hombre alto, delgado, con una cola de caballo la observaba, no podía creer que Seya había regresado y la había encontrado en el peor momento.

_-¿Seya?-_ dijo entre sollozos

La figura se le acercó y le tendió un pañuelo para que se recogiera las lágrimas derramadas en su cara.

-_Mi pequeña Bombón ¿qué te ha sucedido que la sonrisa de tus ojos esta enturbiada por tus lagrimas?-_ decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y se sentaba a su lado.

_-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! Y me hayas encontrado en esta situación a tu regreso. Las chicas se volverán enfadar conmigo sino te llevo con ellas. Estoy segura que se emocionarán mucho al verte-_ decía Serena mientras trataba de ocultar su tristeza en sus palabras.

Pero no había notado que con una simple frase, le había contado a Seya la causa de su tristeza.

_-No vine a verlas a ellas Bombón,… … …. ¡Vine a verte a ti!- _

—_Serena, mírame y óyeme bien_.- dijo Seya mientras le recogía tiernamente unas lagrimas que se habían resbalado por sus mejillas.

-_Tú eres una mujer maravillosa, no por lo útil o necesaria que puedas llegar a ser en el futuro, sino porque eres la persona más dulce, íntegra, leal y fuerte que he conocido en mi vida; y créeme cuando te digo que mi fe en este planeta ha renacido desde que somos amigos.- _

_Desde que mis compañeros y yo llegamos nos has dado tanto amor sin pedir nada a cambio, sacrificaste tu propia vida para salvar la vida de nuestra princesa, es tan difícil de aceptar que una mujer como tu exista. A mí me costó trabajo creer que hubiera alguien capaz de tal hazaña en este mundo. _

_Te preocupas por todos y dejas tu seguridad para ayudar. Eso, Bombón, te hace muy especial para mí. Si tus compañeras, ni tu estúpido novio no son capaces de darse cuenta de todo lo que haces por ellos, sin intentar cambiarte y tratar de convertirte en otra persona que llene sus idiotas expectativas , como encargarte de todas sus necesidades como la futura Neo Reina Serena, entonces, no merecen ni besar el dobladillo de tu falda.-_

Serena seguía llorando emocionada, nadie la había valorado tanto como lo estaba haciendo Seya, las palabras que le había dicho eran las más hermosas que había escuchado jamás en su vida desde que se había convertido en una defensora de la tierra. Se sintió tan conmovida hasta el último rincón de su ser. Pero sabía que la opinión de él era parcial, el no conocía todo su carácter, ni su torpeza, ni su falta de educación y lo cobarde que era, pero sin embargo, la habían hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo; única, especial, apreciada por lo que era en ese momento y no lo que tenía que ser. Nunca se habría imaginado que a los ojos de él, ella era una persona tan fascinante e importante. Gracias a él, había obtenido el regalo más hermoso que le habían hecho en la vida.

Las lagrimas de Serena no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y Seya deseaba calmarla, odiaba tanto que sus amigas la forzaran a cambiar por un futuro que ellas querían, detestaba a Darién con todas sus fuerzas, por no valorarla como debía, a él no le importaba dejarla sola nuevamente, la consideraba de su propiedad un objeto más en su futuro perfecto.

Ya no podía mas callar el amor que sentía por ella, necesitaba expresárselo. Sin darle tiempo a responder, se acercó a escasos centímetros de su boca, dando tiempo para que lo alejara, pero no hubo rechazo de parte de ella y dulcemente la besó. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de su adorado Bombón.

Serena rodeo con sus brazos al cuello de él y se dejo llevar por el beso, en ese momento no era la futura Neo Reina Serena, solamente era Serena. Y con una timidez inicial entreabrió un poco sus labios para que él pudiese saborear su boca.

Ni en sus sueños más locos Seya hubiera imaginado la reacción que había obtenido de su Bombón, le temblaban las manos. Ya había liberado sus sentimientos, aquellos que tanto le había costado ocultar, durante tanto tiempo, pero ya no había necesidad de seguir callando, la deseaba en ese momento y con desesperación, con una urgencia sobre humana, y con la absoluta seguridad de que, si no la hacía suya en ese mismo instante, su deseo lo mataría.

Con una urgencia extrema, comenzó a desabotonarle los botones de su blusa, se la abrió completamente dejando completamente expuestos los preciosos pechos de Serena, los acaricio sobre el sujetador que llevaba, bajo lentamente el sujetador, se sentía desenvolviendo el regalo más importante de su vida Bajó sus labios hasta ellos y jugueteó con su lengua, dibujó círculos alrededor de su pezón y lo mordisqueó con sus dientes.

Serena arqueó su cuello hacia atrás y gimió sin control, rogó para que la dulce agonía que Seya le estaba provocando no tuviera fin. La mano de él, había sorteado su falda y se encontraba entre sus muslos, donde encontró una humedad tan tersa que no contuvo su impulso de introducir un dedo en su interior, estimulándola lentamente con su pulgar estimuló con su pulgar su pequeño punto de placer, dejando a Serena totalmente enloquecida de placer.

Serena se encontraba fuera de sus cabales, no podía y mucho menos quería dejarse sentirse así. Seya había logrado volverla loca, su respiración era entrecortada, sus caderas tomaron vida propia, al seguir el ritmo que marcaba el dedo invasor, deseaba imploraba tener una liberación de esa agonía infinita.

Seya perdiendo el control de sus pensamientos la soltó, para desabrocharse el pantalón y dejar al descubierto su enorme erección.

Serena ante la visión de lo que ella había provocado, se sonrojo, pero no la desalentó para que la tomara entre sus manos y la acariciara lentamente, la conociera, deseaba darle tanto placer como él le había proporcionado.

Con una voz entre cortada Seya se sentía morir del placer, pero si no lograba que su Bombón lo soltara todo terminaría en un segundo, las oleadas de placer lo recorrían de una manera brutal.

—_Bombón, amor, si sigues tocándome así………, terminare;………… y quiero estar dentro de ti más que nada en este mundo.-_ dijo la última frase más como un permiso que un deseo.

Serena entendió que le estaba permitiendo escapar, de rechazarlo, pero no lo hizo, no había vuelta atrás, lo deseaba y lo amaba………esa revelación de su corazón la golpeo inminente mente, ya no podía de escapar más de su verdadero amor y con mucha mayor razón deseaba ser una con él.

La colocó a horcajadas sobre él, la tomó por las caderas y acomodó su erección a la entrada del estrecho pasadizo, deseoso de sentirse atrapado por él.

Ella comprendió perfectamente su intención y bajo lentamente sus caderas, hasta sentirse totalmente llena, se inclino hacia adelante para besarlo.

Y comenzó lentamente un vaivén un baile sensual entre dos corazones que se amaban por primera vez de placer La ola de placer que la recorrió entera al realizar ese movimiento, como si se fragmentara en mil pedazos, la hizo gemir entre sus labios, y sintió que Seya entrecortaba su respiración con un gruñido desesperado.

Comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, arriba y abajo. Al principio, tímidamente, después con salvaje frenesí. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración estaba tan agitada que pensó que se desmayaría. Se aferró a Seya, mientras sentía el primer espasmo de placer.

Seya, por su parte había tenido que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no volcarse dentro de ella a su primer movimiento, metió la mano entre ambos cuerpos y comenzó a acariciarla y estimularla. Cuando sintió los primeros espasmos que recorrieron la vagina, perdió su autocontrol, dejo salir el deseo salvaje que ella le inspiraba, toda su pasión era presentada en este momento, y enterró su cara en pecho de ella, para silenciar un profundo rugido de satisfacción, mientras su orgasmo se extendía, dentro de su mujer.

Después de eso, permanecieron fuertemente abrazados y perdieron la noción del tiempo. Intentaron calmar su respiración para que fueran capaces de hablar.

Seya deseaba pararse pero Serena se lo impidió y se abrazo fuertemente a él.

—_¿Bombón?-_

Ella no lo deseaba ver directamente a los ojos, se sentía ruborizada, por su actitud ante él, que pensaría de ella, y mucho peor deseaba confesarse con él, este era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—_Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, mientras te digo lo que siento. Por favor no me interrumpas, ya que no sé cuando podre volver a tener este valor-Se separo de su abrazo y lo acaricio posando su mano en una de sus mejilla_s deslizándola lentamente por su rostro, deseaba memorizarlo en su piel, no deseaba olvidarlo nunca.

—_Te amo, has logrado romper mis barreras de prejuicios y responsabilidades, con tu cariño y amistad. Siempre has estado a mi lado, no por lo que sere en un futuro, sino lo que soy ahora. —_le dijo mientras la emoción la hacía temblar_—. Eres el amor de mi vida. Estuviste en mis pensamientos desde que te fuiste, nunca me has dejado, he sentido tu compañía todas las noches conmigo en todo momento, aquí —le dijo, mientras señalaba su corazón en su pecho—. Tú me has salvado la vida y me arrancaste de las garras de la desesperación cuando creí que mi vida solo valía por lo que tenía que ser, pensaba que no tenía que luchar por nada y solo dejarme llevar por la corriente. Por las noches, he imaginado como sería mi vida si yo escogiera, y no los demás y hoy tu me has dejado escoger cada paso que he a ti hoy he despertado, tenía los ojos cerrados y ante mi realidad, pero ya no mas, tú me das la paz que yo necesito y por eso te amo, nunca dudes de mi amor, porque por ti, daría mi vida._

Seya se encontraba sin palabras, su alma se encontraba llorando de alegría, su amada Bombón, lo estaba escogiendo sobre todos, lo amaba, como él la amaba. Nunca imagino que algún día tendría esta dicha, sus simples palabras lo habían hecho el hombre más feliz del universo.

Se sintió renacer en la más pura dicha, los ojos se le humedecieron ante el regalo más preciado, que jamás hubiese imaginado, tener el amor de aquella maravillosa, dulce e inocente mujer que, por la razón que fuera, estaba destinada a él. Ahora era suya. Su mujer, su amiga, su amante, su vida.

Serena apenas se movió en su regazo, pero fue suficiente para sentir que el deseo por su ella volvía a correr por sus venas. Sintió que volvía a ponerse duro en su interior. Parecía que su necesidad por ella no acaba baria nunca.

Pero sabía que la siguiente ves que la tomaría tendría que ser en una cama como ella lo merecía y no de nuevo en la azotea.

—_Lo siento, Bombón, pero tendremos que esperar a que lleguemos a mi departamento, para continuar. Desea que tu comodidad y tus deseos se vuelvan realidad siempre…. ¿estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño, con mis palabras?-_ decía preocupado, al observar que los ojos de su mujer comenzaban a enturbiarse con pequeñas lagrimas.

Serena no podía dejar de llorar por la dicha que embargaba su corazón, acarició las facciones de su amante muy despacio, mientras una sonrisa iba apareciendo en sus labios.

—_Estoy bien- _dijo con la mayor sinceridad del mundo

—_Entonces ¿por qué lloras?- pregunto el._

_-Porque me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. __Porque__ jamás pensé que pudiera existir algo tan hermoso. Te amo Seya y no importa que pasara mañana, solo importa que mi futuro esta a tu lado. Y nunca te voy a dejar, porque hoy nace una nueva historia para el futuro,…. El nuestro._


End file.
